Lehcar and Scarlet's Nightmares
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Why is a cat afraid of seagulls?


**Hey-hey! Is time for-a Scarlet Vargas and Lehcar EiznekCm-a! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>Lehcar EiznekCm peacefully slept in her room, Scarlet Vargas curled up on the floor like a cat. "Eeeeeeeee-YAAAHAAA!" Jar Jar exclaimed, driving the car and crashing into a rock, sending him flying into the room. "Ow-si wow-si…" He groaned, sitting up dizzily. "Oh?" He then noticed the sleeping forms of Lehcar and Scarlet. "Giggety-gaggety-GOO-GOO! NYEEEE!" He was about to charge into them when-<p>

"JAR JAR!"

"GAGAAA!" He was held back by Darkrai.

"Ugh, it's obvious you have no self-control. But then again, what else is new with you?"

"I was a Senator!"

"Oh, don't remind me. I can't imagine how dumb the rest of your people were."

"Oh-shi no. We's the smartest on our planet! I-sa de only one dat broke his head when baby born."

"…Riiight. Okay, time to scare these two she-devils. Starting with Scarlet, who is afraid of…" He checked his list. "Wait, why would a cat be scared of that? Well, whatever. Here we go." With that, he gave Scarlet a nightmare.

_Inside her nightmare, Scarlet awoke to find herself on a small raft in the middle of the sea. "Huh? W-Where am I?" she stuttered. "I'm stranded! In the middle of the ocean!" She looked at a volleyball with a face. "WILSON! What're we gonna do now? ! WILSON! WILSON!"_

"_My name is Voit, ya dumb phoque."_

_Scarlet then looked above to see a huge flock of seagulls circling around her. "Seagulls! Ahh! Wait, why am I afraid of seagulls when I'm a cat? Oh, it doesn't matter, AHHHH, anyway! Well, at least it can't get any worse." She then looked over and saw Yang and Violet on a speedboat._

"_Apologies, my sweet cherry blossom. But my love is for Violet."_

"_Have fun, Cuz!"_

"_NNOOOOO!"_

"AHHH!" Scarlet screamed, awaking in her room.

"Ugh! WHAT IS IT? !" Lehcar yelled.

"G-G-Gulls, L…"

"Huh?"

"G-Gulls! They were everywhere!"

"Oh, so what? You're a cat! Why be afraid of something you can easily devour?"

"B-But they were so-"

"Just go to bed." With that, she went back to sleep, along with Scarlet.

Darkrai and Jar Jar then poked out from under the bed. "And I thought the Chocolate Tribe hated gulls."

"I-sa likie chocolate!"

"Have a Nightmare Bar." Darkrai said, holding up a candy bar with a "Nightmare" wrapping.

"Neat!" He took the bar and chomped away at it… without unwrapping the foil.

Jar Jar started shaking as he swallowed, and Darkrai asked, "You okay? You wanna spit out that foil?"

Another shake. "No-shi. I jus' wanna some mi'k. I haven' mi'k in yonkies." He then looked over and saw a milk bowl, labeled "Scarlet". "OKIE!" With that, he ran over and started licking milk out of the bowl like a cat.

"Uh… you do that. Now it's Lehcar's turn. Sweet dreams." With that, he gave Lehcar a nightmare.

_Inside her nightmare, Lehcar awoke to find herself in a huge kitchen. "Huh? Where am I?" A giant black boot then stomped in front of her and she looked up in horror as a gigantic Kweeb towered over her, smirking._

"_Hey, Shorty! How's the weather?"_

_She gasped loudly, backing away. "St-Stay back! Y-You worthless bug!"_

_He stomped closer and picked her up. "Who're you calling a bug?"_

"_Aieee!"_

"_You can take it from here, Yevrah." Kweeb said, holding Lehcar up to her younger brother._

"_Thank you!" Yevrah said, taking his shrunken sister._

"_Yevrah? ! What's going on? ! Put me down, you pathetic excuse for a brother!"_

"_I'm sorry, Sis, but it's time you faced the consequences of your actions."_

"_Consequences? ! I'll blow your brains out! !"_

"_Tsk tsk tsk." He shook his head. "Poor Sis. Well, hopefully this will teach you a lesson." With that, he dropped her in a cage with a bunch of Kateenians, that were all much larger than her._

_Lehcar looked up in horror at their angry faces. "Uh, hehe. You know, I was just kidding about calling you guys weak and helpless."_

_A girl Kateenian rose her foot and was about to crush her._

"_No, no, not the face, NAAAA!"_

Lehcar immediately shot up, gasping for air. "What's wrong?" Scar asked.

"T-Tiny! S-So tiny! I don't wanna be tiny!"

"In that case, better not kill any ants."

"OO-"

"OO-LI! !" Darkrai screamed, interrupting Jar Jar. "Tha's-a so funny! Le's-a kissie de girls and dwink some mi'k-a! Now how's it feel, huh?"

"Sheesh, Darkrai. You-sa smokin' some crack?"

"…Ugh…"

"Man, I need some milk." Scarlet said, getting up and walking to her bowl. "AHH! Where's my milk? !"

"I-see eat chocolate." At this, Scarlet drew her claws. "Oh-gee." And she started scratching away. "YAAAAA!" She finished, revealing his shredded up form. "Oh… she-sa hot-sa giggity."

"Uh-huh. Okay, next up is…" He checked his list. "Yllaw? Oh, he's just downstairs, I think. Well, later, girls." With that, he grabbed and dragged Jar Jar outside.

"…Okay." Lehcar said.

"That was weird." Scar followed.

"Hey, you wanna go kill some mice?"

"Heck yeah!" With that, they ran outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, next time is Yllaw! Laters!<strong>


End file.
